The Shade of Tears
by Zhane1
Summary: The middle Shubaltz brother? what's this? 2 ultra powerflu zoids?! wow what a plot...will Zi be in danger? find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids just my characters  
  
*indicates flash back scene  
  
*"Hurry" The Shubaltz mother said, panic was on her mind, asking herself if she could manage to save three children.  
  
16 years into the future:  
  
"Yes sir!" the young 20 year old pilot said, this warrior had a sandy blonde color hair and piercing green eyes, their was no bout he was a family member of the Shubatlz.  
  
"Are you ready for your training session?" Colonel Dragger asked, "You know if you do good you'll be assigned in the Guardian Force" the tall, dark, grey headed man informed him.  
  
"I know, with my brother, Karl"  
  
"Michael" the colonel said with tears in his voice, "As you know you have two brothers, however only Karl knows of you"  
  
"Yes I know, what is the other brothers name? Thomas?"  
  
"Yes, now enough get to training" the Colonel said.  
  
"Yes sir" Michael said with a salute, "When I get back could you tell me the reason I was born in the Republic and my two brothers weren't?" "Yes I will tell you again, only for the tenth time though" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Thank you sir" with that Michael walked off into the bunker where he would pilot his modified Saber Tiger, this zoid was no ordinary zoid besides the common Saber Tiger weapons this one also had an energy shield and a Vulcan cannon. When he suited up he took a picture which he held since forever in this image was Karl and his two parents.  
  
"Ready" the soldier in the watch tower asked.  
  
"Oh course" Michael said with a tear in his rippled voice, Michael knew not only would this decide if he joined the Guardian Force but also if he got to pilot the Republic's strongest, newest zoid, the Liger Zero X! For in the tip of his mind he knew the Empire's Konig Wolf already had a pilot.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
The mighty Saber Tiger roared as Michael set off. The first part was off course a simply task of destroying some Rev Rapters which grouped in four, Michael's Tiger zoid quickly fired his Vulcan cannon which destroyed three of them!  
  
Michael then put up his shield and ramed into the other Rapter, making it blow up. Michael smiled and zipped off.  
  
Next up in training a group of Pteras came after him he dodged all their fire and retaliated with a fire from his triple impact cannon which took down two of the zoids, the other one fired a missle at Michael he reversed and put up his shield making the missile blow up and Michael not getting hurt, the Tiger then jumped up and clawed the last Pteras, making an explosion.  
  
"Finally the last part" Michael said with a smirk.  
  
For the last part he had to fight a Gojulas. "Not a challenge" Michael said, as his zoid roared, the Gojulas fired it's cannon, to much surprise Michael was hit.  
  
"Crap!" he said, and tried putting up his shield, then he rammed into the Gojulas! Which broke some of the opposing zoid's armor!  
  
"Now to finish it" with that Michael fired his Vulcan cannon which totaled the Gojulas.  
  
A screen appeared in his zoid it was Colonel Dragger, "come on in, you did a good job, you get the Liger Zero X and a part of the Guardian Force!"  
  
Michael replied "and the story before I go?"  
  
"You got it" the colonel said!  
  
Michael then took his zoid and ran back to the base to pack his bags At the base, Michael quickly took notice to examine his new zoid, the Liger Zero X, what a zoid equip with two hyper dual blades, twin boosters, and all the other stuff Michael was in complete shock! "I can't believe it's mine!" Michael said!  
  
"Sure is, you've earned it" Colonel Dragger said "and now for that story!"  
  
They both walked to the dinning room and sat down  
  
"Where do I start?, aw I remember, it's was 16 years ago, the Republic and Empire still waged war, your parents and Karl's town was attacked by an unknown zoid, luckly our group had just got over a training session we took in that area I found you and that note with the picture it informed me you were the middle child, and to raise you until you meet again, however both of your parents were killed shortly after that attack." the Colonel had told Michael this numerous times but he still cried "Now your old enough to meet your older brother, Karl and your younger brother, Thomas, Hope your ready"  
  
"I am sir, ready to come face to face with destiny, to become a member of the Guardian Force, you've trained me well" after that Michael the Colonel and all the warriors at that Republican base ate a feast fit for a king, Colonel and his men created Michael a big goodbye as he drove off into the sun with his new zoid, Liger Zero X!  
  
For he was about to be at the near by Guardian Force Base.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ok, ok this is my FIRST zoid fic hope you like it, anyways Michael the middle child?! Hm.let's see what happends plz R and R! 


	2. The Great Arrival

The darkness in his blue eyes, the bright blonde of his hair shimmered in the sun set, the warrior's name was Marryn Zelcius, the 16 year old was the pilot of the Empire's amazing zoid, the Konig Wolf!  
  
The young warrior was about to join the Guardian Force, something he didn't look forward too, his mind woundering across plains of what I'd be like to be in this force, he knew the Konig Wolf however would be the most strongest zoid yet.  
  
"Marryn," a misty voice called, it was Jaquilynn, Marryn's older beautiful sister.  
  
"What sis?" Marryn replied as the words came out of his mouth he noticed who much they resembled both had blue eyes and blonde hair.  
  
A tear filled her eyes as she summoned the courage to talk to her little brother, "Yo-You-Your leaving in the morning?"  
  
"Correct, why" Marryn peaceful voice soothed Jaquilynn's worries.  
  
"I was-was worrying about you, but then again, you have the-the Konig Wolf" she said "Remember to tell Thomas I said hey," Marryn knew the secret that Jaquilynn had once seen Thomas for a whole summer until he left for the Guardian Force.  
  
"It must be heard," Marryn said.  
  
"Yes losing two of my loved ones to some stupid guardian force" anger now consumed her soul.  
  
"Listen, sis, I'll visit you as much as I possibly can," he said with glee.  
  
"Ok, but you better," she said with a chuckle.  
  
"You bet," Marryn replied.  
  
Night then passed over the sun's glowing shine and the moon came out, Marryn spent three hours eating a huge feast with his sister and neighbors, as morning approached Marryn woke up and packed his stuff. He was out the last words he said to his hometown was "Goodbye"  
  
Back at the near base, which was called "Desert Base 3" Michael arrived, the members there greeted him and he parked his Liger Zero X, his first reaction was to go his two unknown brothers. He approached the hall and saw his two brothers.  
  
"Michael," Karl's voice never sounded more happier as he took a tight grip of his brother with a hug.  
  
Tears were filling Michael's eyes "I cant believe it".  
  
"Me either," Thomas said, then all three Shubaltz brothers hugged, later Michael got introduced to the gang, Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine, and Zeke.  
  
Later that night Michael settled down and chatted until late at night, then Michael, Karl, Thomas, Van, Irvine, Zeke, Fiona, and Moonbay went to sleep, what a day it was.  
  
Wow, Michael has meet his brothers, and their team mates, Marryn seems a little insecure wouldn't you say well please r&r, it would be nice hope every one has a MERRY Christmas!!! 


End file.
